The Dark Rose
by JediArwen
Summary: A Love Story of a Jedi and Sith......Ok I gave Tazaki credit, :D No more sticks of doom.
1. Chapter 1

Jedi Knight strangely attracted to the Dark Side of the Force. Though I do not dare enter, it feels strong within me. For this is the realm of the Sith. When days are dark, and power has met its toll. It is time, yes time for the Dark Days of the Sith......

Chapter 1

The days grow long and cold. A black rose out side my door, tinged with purple, lays silent.

"But why?" she asked her Master, "Why these feelings of the Dark Side! No matter how hard, or gently, I take them, they do not go away."

"The force works in mysterious ways Young Knight. It may in fact be your destiny." sadly he turned, "for it is in your blood." Picking up the rose he handed it to her. "Your mother received one of these by your father long, long ago. For it was their destiny to be Dark Jedi and fall in love."

She took it, a tear rolled down her face as she held it.

"You know who sent it .....Don't you..."

She nodded "Indeed.......I do."

The young knight bowed and left her master....* why me* she thought. Her plans had all been different, to become a Jedi Master on the Council and to teach the ways of the Force.

She walked in the light rain outside the temple, her hood covering her short brown curls as she contemplated. It was beginning to get dark at the sun's set and shadows began to appear. A slight fear crept around her....* someone's following me* she turned the corner and, light saber at the ready, listening to the foot steps draw closer to see who it was. The figure turned and she engaged her crimson saber. " Wait! Je'ni! It's me!!" he un covered his hood and she disengaged her saber, "Dark Lord Benil?" she was shocked but in her heart felt joyful. He smiled "Yes dear." as he took her hand. "I see you've received the rose."

"I.....yes, I did."

"So?"

He turned in front and looked down upon her. "I love you Je'ni, and I want us to be together forever." She looked at him, "but I......I can't" slowing turning her head to the ground she began to cry. "Why not sweetheart? Don't cry." He embraced her and she him. "I love you too" she said. "But..."

"But what?"

She at that moment realized,*why not?*......"I....I don't know..."

-------

Chapter 2

Her mind was made, "tonight?"

"Are you serious?" Ben said shocked and amazed

she held him tighter and explained "Yes, I can't bear it any longer. I truly, deeply love you."

"Well then, it's set. We will be married tonight." A little concerned b asked, "but what of the council?"

"Kidnapped, that's what it will have to be."

"I can arrange that." He said smiling. "Now we have to do this right, so" he knelt down on one knee and pulled a small box from his cloak. "I have had this since the day after I met you. Je'ni, will you marry me?" opening the box was a ring made of gold with a small red crystal, (the kind that Light sabers are made of). "The crystal is a part of my Light sabers."

As her eyes swelled with tears she said "yes, yes of course!" he placed the ring on her finger and they kissed.

"But wait, how could you have known? The day we met I was your master's prisoner and he ordered you to guard me while they attempted to make a trade with the council. You almost killed me that day!"

"I have to be honest, when they ordered me to kill you; I was delighted, another Jedi scum gone. But when I looked into your eyes, I didn't see death, but a new life. It was then that I fell in love with you. I was the one that slipped you the note on how to escape. Then I made this ring and kept in my cloak for all these years"  
They held each other tight again.

"Now hurry on, I know you have to get ready. When you are, place this cloth out side you window and be ready to be kidnapped."  
She laughed "alright! Haha"

The newly engaged Jedi ran off in separate directions, one to design a kidnapping, the other a wedding dress.

Chapter 3

She wore her engagement ring on her right hand and her wedding ring on her left. That way no one would know the young Knight had broken the code and was married. None the less she WAS just about to be "kidnapped."

She didn't use her normal carry bags, that would look to suspicious, but her simple rucksack. It was beyond full but it was all she could do. *BOOM*

'Blast! What in the name of?!?' using the force she was able to keep from being thrown very far. Her kidnapper had arrived, in just as much as style as a pod–racing accident, but never the less, he was here and sure made it look like she was taken by force.

Of course this is contrary, seeing as he leaped out and carried her on to the ship, making sure he didn't hurt her by his landing.

In a flash they where gone, headed of to one of the Moon of Iego to be married by a holy man.

The next morning Je'ni-ti an woke up to a delicious breakfast in bed prepared by her former mortal enemy, now husband.

'You're famous dear!" Ben said 'just look, you're all over the galactic news." Headlines flashed at the bottom of the morning show they where watching – _Missing Jedi Knight – Bounty hunters suspected of kidnapping._

''Bounty hunters? Hahaha.' She said as she took a bite of her toast with strawberry jam.

'I'll bounty your hunters.' Ben said as he crawled across the bed and began tickling her.

'Mmmhmmmhmm…let me she this down before you make a mess of my breakfast…..now, where were we?' as she spoke she slid under the covers while the news feeds continued to roll…'

The same news feeds were streaming across another screen …….a dark figure rose from his throne. 'Captain, prepare my ship. We have a honeymoon to crash.'

______________________

Chapter 4

Later that day as they where laying in bed the young bride spoke to her husband.

"I have to go back eventually you know." She said sadly

"Yes, I know." He began to run his finger through her hair. Everything was perfect, just perfect.

"Just not too soon." She rolled over to kiss him….*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

They were silent…..terrified….their hearts stopped…..*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"I love you" she whispered, she feared for her life. Banishment from the Jedi order is all she could think. "What ever is behind that door is very dark, I can sense it.'

"Yeah, me too." He said. Thinking quickly he ushered Je'ni to a chair and tied her up.

"If anyone's getting into trouble it's going to be me." Quickly giving her a kiss he turned to the door being burst open.

"Ha, Ha, Ha." Through the door entered the Dark Lord of the Sith, Varikan. He stood tall. Black hair to his shoulders, his blue eyes seemed as if they gazed through ones very soul. As he stepped into the room, he brought with it a darkness, a feeling despair.

"Very good my boy." He said putting his arm around his young apprentice. "What a beauty you have captured. She will make a fine slave, or possible apprentice for yourself."

Ben did not understand what he was talking about, but went along with him and tried to keep a straight face.

The Dark Lord then walked to the frightened girl. "Do you fear me?"

"Yes….."

"good." He snickered. The couple was somewhat relieved. He hadn't noticed……..yet.

"Bring her aboard my ship and we shall………wait……."

He knew.

"This is delicious. A Jedi in love! With a Sith no less! What has the galaxy come to these days?"

It was too much, she began to cry.

"I wonder, does the Sith love the Jedi back? Obviously not, considering their positions. This would make an interesting tale for your archives called, 'Love and Betrayal.' Not that you'll be alive long enough to document it." He began to walk toward his ship for a second time, and yet again stopped turned and slapped his apprentice.

"FOOL!! How could you fall in love?!?! Such weakness!!!!" Raging with fire he stepped onto his ship. "Bring her aboard quickly….*maybe this will work out better than I planned* he thought.

The young lovers looked at each other, frightened, yet somewhat relieved.

Varikan's guards came out, binding her wrist behind her back they took her away violently into the ship

--

Chapter 5

The Sith Lord was heartless. Je'ni was taken to a prison cell and Ben was locked in his chamber. The Jedi were looking for her and even offered a fine ransom for her return

Perfect, he could not have planned it better. Ben felt horrid, his love was locked away and it was truly his fault.

Je'ni just wanted her husband, to be comforted, to be safe.

The cell's bars had electric currents running through them, that way the prisoners could not come close to them to harass the guards. She did not know yet.

The Dark Lord brought Ben to the prison, when she saw him enter the room she ran up to the bars "Ben…AHHhhhhhhhh…" she grabbed the bars and shook them....they gave her a terrible shock and she jumped back from them and screamed from the pain. Ben ran up, as close as he could get with out being shocked.

"Don't you dare hurt her." He said to his master. "Now, now my boy. Don't worry, she'll be taken care of." Ben did not like the sound of her 'being taken cared of.'

"Now we must talk, Varikan took his apprentice under his arm and they sat down on some chairs not far from the Jedi's cell.

She was layed on her back, her hands where burning as she closed her eyes…..a memory played through her head……..

Je'ni-ti An sat in the meditation room, eyes closed, pondering on the past. Her master walked in and sat down. "Your thoughts dwell on Ben. More than usual…..is everything OK? "

" NO, he's falling." She looked up at him with tear stained eyes. "I'm being torn in half."

Her master sighed and put his arms around her while thinking *Not another one* She began to cry more, for she could read his thoughts………

Chapter 6

"What can I do to have her stay with me, so that I can care for her now?" Ben was furious with his master for having the electric bars on.

"She would be a most valuable addition to us. If you can convince her to join she may stay with you."

*But that may take a while, or even never.* he thought, but his thoughts were deceived. Being strong with the force his Master knew everything he was thinking.

That was the last straw.

"I have had ENOUGH!! I want her in my care NOW!!!" Ben grabbed his lightsaber and held it to his master's neck. Heaving with anger, he watched as a sinister smile crept along Varikan's face.

"You are very strong with anger my boy, it makes you more powerful……you wouldn't really have the guts to kill me, I who have taught you everything!

Ben slowly lowered his lightsaber and extinguished it. Falling to his knees he spoke once again. " Let me take her..……..care for her……… teach her."

"So you agree?"

"As long as I keep her in m care, then yes."

"Fine," he waved his hand to open the cell door, "love is such a useless thing anyways." He murmured under his breath as he made his way to the elevator.

"I'll be watching you young one, always watching" the doors shut as his last words echoed in the prison.

Ben ran to his love, "Je'ni, are you alright…sweetheart." He lifted her to his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Ben,"

"Yes"

"Just hold me"

----

Chapter 7

Meanwhile, back at the Jedi Temple……..

Master Chi knew the Sith had something to do with his apprentice's disappearance. They just told the media Bounty Hunters. It made the search easier all around. *They have not had major conflicts with them is many years, and why this girl?* he thought, *Why not others much more gifted, not that she wasn't excelled in studies herself, but there where others, more vulnerable to the Dark Side. It was in her blood though, and they probably knew that. And that boy she likes,* Chi was never fond of him. *It was forbidden to have a relationship, but that doesn't mean it never happened in the shadows. His thoughts dwelled on their sad tale…............It all seems so long ago.......

A young boy, a young girl, friends, nothing else. Young Jedi's in training. Smiles on their faces, hugs in their arms, laughs on the mouth.  
The girl always one step ahead in training, the boy trailing behind ...a little.  
The teen years came. and suddenly the girl became.....different...graceful, pretty even. Feelings where not to be shown. Breaking the code was the last thing he wanted. Still his heart went to her.

The day came to become Padawans. Of course she was picked first. She was always better..........he never was picked. Only a few were.

Ben Sadly walked home, a stranger appeared suddenly. Darkly cloaked, offering power greater than what Je'ni was getting...... A greed came over, the offer accepted.

Dawning a black cloak. Wielding a new lightsaber. He began training. Easier than of before. That's when his eyes turned colors. That's the day he fell.

Chapter 8

Ben took his wife to his chambers and laid her gently on the bed.

Sitting down next to her, he stroked her hair.

He had forgotten his past….more like brain washed.

*How could I have been so stupid……I was young and foolish…*

He was trained to use hate and anger to be his guide. Eight years had past since he left the Academy, eight years of hunting down and destroying the Jedi.

He had even forgotten his young childish crush on Je-ni, until the day of his final test.

With his head resting in his hands, he cried, and remembered….

I never had wanted to enter the Jedi Temple again. But alas the dark side brought me back. Along with my Master I went. We broke in the temple disguised as Jedi. No one noticed us except that one girl. She could feel us, I could sense it. I told my master of the feeling I had. Action must be taken or else the entire mission would have been a complete failure. I turned around and asked her if she would take a look at our ship….it was having 'problems'…. reluctantly she followed. She wore her hood low, over her eyes; it wasn't until we got into the ship that she realized it was a trap. She was put into that same prison cell that she is in now, and I was given orders to exterminate her. She then removed her hood. That is when I saw who she was…..

*No, it can't be.......* I thought *A Jedi now....and even more beautiful.....I cant kill her.....she is my old school friend* I felt like I could have cried. *For what do I have left? Darkness.......*

She stood ready to fight to the death, knowing I was more powerful, and that this would be her last battle.

"Je'ni-ti An" I called her. It was then I knew I loved her, but she could never love me back, it was against her order."

She almost didn't believe it was me.

"Ben?, Is that you?" She said, " It's been so long, So this is what happened to you, you turned on us, on your own people….you turned on me " Tears formed in her eyes as she lowered her sabers and sat in the corner …….and would not speak to me.

As I left the ship I 'accidentally' dropped the code to the prison doors. She was able to escape then.  
She in Jedi robes, with a Padawan, herself a future. Myself, an apprentice to the Darkside, with nothing......I shouldn't have left the light...there is no turning back now. The Dark in love with the light, and the Light in love with the dark.........yet they are the death of each other.  
The Darkside, is my despair and loneliness, fear and hate, anger and suffering........and ultimate fate.

Ben came back to reality and began to cry…..*I must save her, I must rejoin the Light.*

Chapter 9

Je'ni awoke to her husband crying. "Baby, what's wrong?"

He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"I have to make things right again. It was a mistake to leave you, and the Academy."

"But dear, if you had not have left, we probably would be in more pain, for we never could have married." She sat up and rubbed her husbands back. " I was fifteen when you left. Some of the masters said it was good, for they sensed my feelings even before you did. I began falling in love with you at academy, it only grew into more when you left."

She cuddled up next to him and turned his head with her hand. " I know you had a crush on me while we where training, it never fully bloomed until you where about to kill me…..You said that yourself."

"Funny how things like that happen" he said, kissing her. "But I do need to get you out of here. It might take a few weeks to come up with a plan, and to waste time before we escape."

"Don't worry, we'll think of something."

"At least we are safe for now….well safe as you can be in a Sith Ship"

Pulling him down onto the bed she said

"Until then mister, we need to enjoy the rest of our honeymoon"

He turned off the lights and pulled her into a deep kiss.

-----

Chapter 10

Latter that night Je'ni –ti An was playing with her rings, she looked into the stone in her engagement ring and something flickered inside. Not in the ring, but within herself. She had felt it before, back when she received the rose. That drawing toward the dark side. Without waking Ben she got up and put on a robe. Using the force to guide her, she made her way to the Dark Lords chambers. He was not asleep, but up and waiting for her.

"How did you know I would come?"

"The force is very strong with me."

"I see," she said questionably. "Then you know why I am here?"

"Yes," he smiled "To save your marriage, you are going to join us."

"Actually, I had other plans" She whipped out her lightsaber, which was carefully hidden under her robe, and held it to his throat.

"You Jedi surprise me, one minute it's all talk about peace, the next war and violence. What is it then you want?"

"I have always had taste for the darker side of the force." She said lowering her saber. "I don't want to join the Sith. I'm going to become a Dark Jedi."

"Yes, I noticed your red blade. But then, why come to me?"

"I want you to free us, and let us be." She was stern in her words, and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Je'ni stood there......The Sith's eyes glaring at her.  
She glared right back at him, her griped tightened around her lightsaber handle.

_Those eyes.......I've seen them before........._

Then came a flash back she had hope never to see again...........

-----------  
Little Jen was playing at home when her Father came in. He looked worried, and she sensed something was the matter.  
_Daddy, what's wrong?_ She asked  
Very troubled he father Wil'ek replied- _Someone's coming dear, you must hide.  
_She stood up and said - _I want to help too!  
_Her father looked at her with worried eyes. _No dear, not this time. You're too little. I'll be back, you'll see.  
_She felt afraid, her fathers words did not comfort her.  
_Where's Mommy?_ She asked.  
With no intentions of telling his young daughter she had been killed, he replied – _She's out, now please dear I……  
_The door being kicked open interrupted him. A dark figure with blue eyes came in and drew a lightsaber.  
This frightening Jen ran to her father screaming. _Daddy help!_  
Her father looked down at her said _Run my darling! I Love You! _As he drew his lighsaber.  
She ran under a table and watched in terror her father fight the intruder. Back and forth they fought, back and forth…until…….  
Jen screamed _NO! Daddy!_ Tears poured down her sweet angel face.  
Stepping over the Jedi that lay beneath him. The dark creature with blue eyes walked over to the crying girl.  
He grabbed her looked her in the eyes and said _"I shall chase you down, when you are older, old enough to know what you can become, I will always be after you till then…."  
_She was shaking as he said this, she closed her eyes and started screaming.  
He threw her to the floor and ran off. Saying _"I will be back for YOU!"_  
Je'ni ran out the backdoor and did not stop.

Back to her senses she glared harder and thought. Knowing her could hear her.  
_YOU.......you killed my father.....my mother......_

The sith grinned back at the young Jedi. "You are strong-willed, young one, and I sense you are strong as well. But you have chosen foolishly. I will not go easy on you."

----

Chapter 11

He came towards Jen, just grinning. That face that had haunted her dreams for many years.

She took a deep breath ,_Never fight in anger_ she remembered her father telling her.  
She took a step forward and _swishing_ there sabers met.  
_I've never fought anyone with two sabers before...and he's strong....._  
Left..right..left..... right.... until _NO, no...he's to strong for me_ she thought.  
His right saber caught hers and flung it out of her hand against the wall.  
She stood there un-armed as he picked her up by the force and held her right in front of him.  
_Ahhhhhh Help! Ahhhh! Let me go!_ she screamed.

Varikan glared at Jen; he tightened and tightened his grip, attempting to knock her out...he had almost succeeded...until...

Ben came from behind and took a swing at the sith's hip. In foolishness, Ben forgot about the sith's attunement to the Force. Varikan took his other saber and defended the blow. As his rage increased, it caused his hold on Jen to let go and fling her into the wall near her saber.  
"Fool!" he yelled as he kicked the boy backwards. Ben landed with a thud, his saber spinning away from him on the ground.

The sith returned his attention to Ben and attacked once more. Jen screamed till she hit the wall....and hit it hard…….then fell to the ground.  
Tears fell once more from her eyes. _ooohhhhh I can barely move...my head hurts.......ohhhhhh _Then she noticed her was lightsaber close by.  
With what strength she had left she used the force to retrieve it.  
_At least its not broken _she thought as she hid it in her tunic.  
Half conscious she laid there, her head turned and watched the Sith and her husband.

Ben had followed her right after she shut the bedroom door. He knew she was going to try negotiating with his Master. And that she would either end up dead or close to it.

Ben got up and used the force to retrieve his weapon. "I told you not to hurt her."

The Dark lord laughed, "Oh, but she challenged me young Padawan. I was just defending myself." Before Ben's weapon reached him Varikan pulled both Ben's and Jen'ni's to him. "Foolish children, you think you can out do me?" Motioning his guards he said "Take them back to their room, I have had enough for tonight."

_Chapter13_

_No_ Ben thought, _I have had enough of you,_ Sending a mental message to Jen he said_ It's now or never Dear, we have to escape_.

She knew he spoke the truth, they would never to be able to escape the prison with out outside help. _We need to focus on the force together, he possibly can't outdo that, _She responded.

He winked, they had used this trick as Younglings on the other students. As the guards approached they focused on the force around each other. Then BOOM, as if a bomb had gone off the guards and Sith Lord where thrown backwards on their backs. Ben grabbed his and Jen's blades and ran to her they focused on the force again, but this time shooting them selves upward and to the roof of the building.

"NO! After them!" Varikan called to his guards as he shot himself up toward them. He was too late. The landing platform was just above the Dark Lord's chamber as Varikan watched as Ben flew away in a cargo ship. "NO! HOW DARE YOU RUN FROM ME!" he yelled. Varikan walked back down to his chambers, in his anger he threw the guards down the stairs when he ran into them.

Back in his chamber he slumped in his throne and tried to pick them on radar, but again it was too late, they had made the jump to hyperspace. "AAAAHHHHGGGG! Damn that boy, he is no good to me anymore! For what good is love anyways?!?" He too had been young and in love once, but the rules where more strictly enforced then. And punishment at the Jedi temple was severe……

"Padawan? Padawan where are you?" Varikan's master called for him in the late hours of the night.

"Here I am Master, just out for a late stroll" The young Varikan said, lying through his teeth.

"I see," he said skeptically, as they walked back toward the chambers. "You know that Padawans are not allowed out after hours with out permission of their Masters."

"Yes Master, I am sorry. I just had something on my mind, something disturbing my sleep"

"Which was?"

" The Dark Side of the force, and the rules of the Sith"

His Master stopped walking and stared at him. "What? What do you mean?"

"I mean, how come they are not so tied down by rules, they are so free and…."

" And destroyers of peace and humanity! Everything we strive to maintain."

"what About Love"

"Love?" His master was a little confused about this question.

"The darkside allows people to make more choices and express their emotions instead of suppressing them like the Jedi do." He sat on a bench nearby as they continued talking.

"Not exactly. The Sith are not free to love. Which is something the Jedi do as well. In fact Uthar says that the only thing worse than love is mercy." He could tell there was something more to this question than he Padwan would let out.

"May I go to bed? I am getting tired Master"

"Yes young one, we shall discuss this in the morning."

"Very well" *If I am even here in the morning* he thought, bowed and walked to his room.

_I can't believe I got out of that._ Varikan thought, stuglling with emotions inside he ran back to the padawan chambers. He wasn't just talking a stroll, he was with the Padawan that held his heart………

Chapter 14

"Where to sweet heart?" Ben said

"The Jedi Temple, I have to let Chi know that I am fine." She said sadly, she didn't want to go through with this but better sooner than later.

"Maybe he can help us" Ben said trying to make her feel better.

They made it back to the Jedi temple, exhausted and hungry. Je'ni was not feeling well at all, very sick to her stomach. They walked though the halls for half an hour before she could feel the presents of her Master. Chi felt her as well, and ran to greet them. She began crying and wrapped her arms around him. "It's been a long time Je'ni, are you alright? Come in here and tell me everything."

The three entered her old room and sat. She told him everything that had happened. Well almost everything. Yes, they got married, but nothing about a planned kidnapping. She hoped he wouldn't be too angry at her.

"I'm just glad you are safe now. But, I don't know what we are going to do about him. He is a Sith, soon the elders will sense his presence and come after him." He could feel the love surrounding the couple and knew they would not want to be separated.

"Can't we disguise him?" Je'ni said, he head was aching and she began to feel queasy.

"I have some of his old robes, they should probably fit." She laid her head on Bens shoulder.

"Are you alright sweetie?"

"I don't know, I don't feel well at all."

"Here, lay her down in bed and I'll get some medications." Her Master began to leave, but began to feel something. He had felt it since he meet up with them, it just began to be stronger……….there was another person present.

Chapter 15

"Oh….OH!"

"Sweetie? Je'ni? What is it?"

Ben came rushing into the bedroom. He had been discussing a course of plans with Master Chi. He sat on the bed next to his wife, who had been sleeping for a few hours.

"Oh Ben, it's,……well…something wonderful!"

"Well, what is it dear?"

"Here," she took his hand and placed it on her stomach." Can you feel that? You are a father now!"

His hand quivered, there was movement, a push on his hand. He threw his arms around Je'ni.

"Oh sweetie! I love you! This is so exciting!"

"What's going on?" Chi heard the excitement, he already knew but let them find out themselves.

"Ben and I are parents now!" Je'ni chimed in with joy. "But Master, the only thing that concerns me is how fast the child is growing."

"You mean how fast SHE is growing, dear" Ben said as he placed his hand back on his baby's elbow that was poking around.

"A girl" Je'ni said, sighing

The couple was so happy, they didn't think of how much danger they were in, or this new danger. They were at peace with each other, a family.

" Her midiclorian count," Chi said, breaking the silence, " You are both Jedi. She will grow faster before she is born. Then she will grow like a normal child."

Chi smiled as he looked upon his old Padawan. "Just like you Je'ni. Of course you don't remember. But I remember when your mother carried you. Only three months."

"We have to think of a name now dear." Ben said, leaning in to his wife.

"Well we have three months for that!" She leaned over and kissed him. They where truly at peace. Not knowing or caring what was going around in the universe……..though they should.

Chapter 16

Meanwhile, back in his ship, the Dark Lord sulked and plotted.

*Love…..* he thought *Love will destroy you…..* He slipped into a sleep, a sleep of a dream he hoped to never dream again……

The Jedi Temple gardens were peaceful and green, with the scent of newly bloomed flowers. Two figures sat at the edge of the fountain of Peace, commemorating the old Masters of the Jedi Order.

"They are sending me out to the war" she said, her hair was soft and blonde, her eyes as blue as his.

"But why Lumyia, why are they sending you?" Var said, putting his arm around her. Her padawan robes were soft and brown, and swayed in the breeze.

"They know about us," with that she began to cry.

*No…" he thought *NOOO!* Anger bottled up inside

"No! they cant! He protested" Let me go too, I'm trained as well, I can help, fight beside you."

"no Var, you can not go" said a very stern voice from behind them

Varikan turned to face Lumyia's Master.

" You know the code, attachment is forbidden. You must be rid of it so that you may continue your work as a Jedi."

"But that isn't fair." Var stood, his rage rising with in him self "I love her."

A storm began to close in, others quickly moved inside to keep out of the rain.

"Let go of your anger Varikan, it will destroy you" Her Master scowled.

"No master Chi, if you separate us, that is what will destroy me" his anger continued to grow as he reached for his lightsaber.

"Varikan, please don't fight him, for me please don't. I love you." Lumyia grabbed Varikan's arm and stood behind him. Whispering in his ear "I love you"

"Don't you see Lumyia, they are denying us what truly makes us happy, and I don't see that as the Jedi way" he looked at her, her eyes full of tears and her robes spotted with rain. He leaned in and kissed her. It stopped too soon, Lumyia was pulled away from him.

"Enough!" Chi said pushing her away with the force. "Padawan, back to your room, prepare to leave tonight"

That was it, he snapped "NO!, you can not take her!" Varikan threw himself at Chi and their Lightsabers met with a hiss in the rain.,

"Stop Var! you are only going to get yourself hurt!" Lumyia ran toward him in protest.

"I said go back Padawan" Chi yelled, he could fell the darkness in Var and wanted Lumyia away from his wrath.

"AAAAHHHARR" Var lunged and the fight began. Chi was a Master and far superior in skill, but with his anger Var fought well, that is until…..

"Now stop this! Stop this both of you!" Lumyia yelled, but no neither of them heard her, the thunder of the storm was growing, lightening crashing and rain as thick as the sea fell around them. All Lumya could see was the glow of the lightsabers in combat.

"Varikan!! VARIKAN!!! STOP!!!" She ran close now, with her lightsaber engaed.

Var couldn't tell who was coming, *not another one* he thought. His raged blocked out any force feelings and as he pushed Chi out the way, his lightsaber came down on the one he was trying to protect.


	2. Chapter 17

"NO!" Varikan yelled as he slammed his fist to the glass windows and fell to his knees. It had begun to rain and the memory was too much for him. He snapped out of it when the auto pilot alerted him on how far they where from the stolen ship. He stood up again and watched the storm unfold from his bedroom window. "Soon they will know true pain and suffering." He smiled, a very frightening smile, that would have scared anyone who set their eyes upon him……

The Dark Lord has a sinister plan against the young couple, and the Jedi Order. He sent in his scouts, disguised as Jedi to learn the daily habits of the couple. For three moths he did this, obsessing and planning, until……..the day finally came…….

"It's a beautiful girl!" exclaimed the doctor, as he handed the crying child over to her father.

"Oh Jen, she has your eyes." Ben said taking the baby to his wife.

"And your temper." Jen smiled, cradling her child, "we must name her now."

"Oh, where is that list?" Ben looked through his pockets till he found a well worn paper with many scribbles and mark-outs. "Ah,ha! List of names, let's see."

"Wow, she's still growing!" Jen said in amazement. "If she keeps this up she'll be crawling by dinner!"

Ben was mumbling through the list of names until he found one he liked most of all.

"Ka'leina"

The child turned and looked at her father, yawned and fell asleep.

"Perfect," Jen said, " I like it, and I think Kal does too."

"I'm glad she's asleep, we both need some rest" Ben said while yawning.

"3am……I didn't realize how late, or should I say early it is." Said Jen, who was also yawning.

Ben crawled in bed with his new family and put his arm around Jen. "Good night Mommy" he said, kissing her.

"Good night Daddy." She replied as she buried her head in his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jen had a very hard time sleeping that night. Her dreams where clouded with dark figures and despair. One figure was a young girl, beautiful yet terrifying. Her face was familiar, too familiar. She rolled over and woke up. Something was wrong……….something was very wrong.

"Ben….Ben wake up" shaking her husband awake she began to realize what was wrong.

"Ben, where is Kal?? Where is my baby??!!!" She wasn't in bed and she couldn't feel her in the force.

"BEN!!!" Her husband lay unconscious next to her. She began crying, not knowing what to do and hoping this was all a dream. Suddenly the alarm system went off and Jen rushed out of the room leaving her husband behind. Outside was a mad rush of confused Jedi.

"Master Chi!!" she yelled, "Master Chi!!" where is he? She thought. And what the hell was going on?!!? A group of young Padawans where hiding in the stair well across from her. "Master Chi is hurt!" one of them yelled " Shhh!" said another " You don't know if she's a bad Jedi"

"Take me to him!" she pleaded walking towards them "I'm not going to hurt you."

"She's not one of them, don't you remember our force class? You can feel the good in her." The little one reached out and grabbed her hand, "This way!"

He led her up the stairwell to the ship dock, explaining the situation along the way.

" So what you're saying is, two spies where in the temple, stole something and injured Master Chi? How did they get in undetected?"

"Yes, and we are trying to figure that one out…..there he is"

Jen ran to him as the doctor was bandaging Chi laying on the ground.

"Master Chi! What happened? What's going on?!"

"They have her……they have Kal." Chi said, in a weak voice.

"No………NO NO NO NO! This can't be happening!!!!!" Her anger was so immense that as she screamed, she created lightening in the palms of her hands.

On board the Dark Lord's ship, he held the child next to the window as they sailed away.

"Don't worry young one, Uncle Var will take good care of you."

The child babbled happily unknowing of her fate as Var set her down in a play pen.

"We shall keep your name, I am rather fond of it Kal'ena……..you do have your mother's eyes….wonderful."


	4. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jen fell to the floor writhing in pain. She had to be carried back to her room while Master Chi was carried to the infirmary. Ben was still unconscious but she laid next to him, *Oh Ben…..what are we going to do……They took our baby…….* She had cryed her eyes dry and began becoming angrier……more angry than she'd ever been. *No, I can't let him win. I have to get my baby back.*

"oww" Ben moaned

"Ben…..Ben?" Jen said rolling him over.

Ben sat up, not realizing he had been out for several minuets "Jen'ni…..quick! They've taken Kal and"

"They're gone….they escaped." She said angrily

"WHAT! NO….He has gone to FAR!" Ben sat up too quickly "Owwww….Not my Baby Girl!" Jen could feel his anger rising and his sadness. Tears began to swell up again in their eyes.

"They came in, those two new Jedi from the outer rim. I knew something wasn't right about them when they showed up. One of them picked up Kal and the other hit me over the head with something…." Ben felt pain and regret for not taking action sooner.

"Oh Ben, what are we going to do?" Jen dug her head in Ben's shoulder.

He held her tightly

"Find Her, I can't let that Sith scum steal my child. I know he won't hurt her…"

Jen interrupted " But the thought of him even around her is disgusting." Her eyes began to turn dark red with anger.

"The search party left but I couldn't leave without you dear, I was in such a panic I think I would have killed everyone in my path." She said.

"I think I can manage walking now," said Ben, he noticed her eyes changing as they made there way to the hanger. "Sweetheart?"

"Yes?"

"Your eyes are red."

"Well, so are yours!" she said in a huff as they boarded the ship "Like I wouldn't be angry because my child has been taken by a mad man and my Master is near death for defending her." she said as they sailed off with direct cordence from the search leader.

Je'ni and Ben followed a false trial for the first three days. Devastated they headed back to the temple. Chi's health was failing, Jen was falling into a whirlwind of despair and Ben blamed himself for it all. With each day that passed the couple's eye grew more red with anger and no one could comfort them. But they had to keep their hopes up, little Kal was still out there, somewhere.

---

"Uncle Var," she said "when will I get to see Mommy and Daddy again?"

"Oh I don't know little one, they haven't come back from their mission yet." He said in a soothing yet oily voice. It was hard for him to try and be kind, so as not to scare her away. Var was keeping little Kal quite happy. Anything to gain her trust, and loyalty. A week had passed since the kidnapping and the little girl had finally stopped growing. She was that of a five year old, though much more intelligent.

She ran to the window where she liked to watch the clouds and planets pass by. She resembled her mother in almost every way except for her hair color was indeed dark as her fathers. Var had given her black robes to wear, training her as they would those of the Bear Clan in the Jedi Temple.

"Would you like some lunch now my Young Apprentice?" He said, holding his hand out.

"Oh yes Master!" she said, scrambling to her feet and nearly tripping over her robes again, she took his hand and they left for the dining room. He smiled yet again, his plan was working.


	5. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was a beautiful sunny day at the Jedi Temple. The younglings where allowed to practice outside then go for a swim. Jen sat by the fountain and watched them, thinking of her own days as a young Jedi, then thinking of her daughter. Ben walked up behind her and sat down.

" We received word from your cousin Joan," he said calmly " She's coming down from her missions on Hoth to help with the search."

Jen leaned into Ben, "I haven't seen her in years…… that is good news."

Ben wrapped his arms around her. They had calmed down somewhat from their anger. They knew Kal was alive and 'safe,' and more and more people volunteered to help find her each day.

Ben swallowed in nervousness before he spoke again, "I want to go back to the Sith headquarters."

"What?!?!" said Jen, then she thought, "You know that may not be a bad idea. We might be able to find some information on where he is."

"We could head out now and be back in time to greet Joan." Said Ben, standing, giving Jen a kiss on the forehead.

They boarded their ship and in an hour they had arrived at the Sith Headquarters. It was abandoned, which was strange and suspicious. The couple back tracked their last adventure and found Varikan's privet quarters. They searched high and low, but found nothing. Ben tried hacking into his computer system guessing password after password until, before he gave up typed in one last word.

'L-U-M-I-Y-A………..YES!! I'm in!"

"You won't find anything you're looking for in there." Said a strange voice coming from the window.

Ben and Jen ignited their sabers and walked slowly to the voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" said Jen sternly

"Well, well, let's not get to hasty missy. I think the correct question should be, 'who are you? And why are you here'." He stepped into the room and leaned on the windowsill. He was wearing black robes, very similar to Ben's. He was tall with dark hair and eyes. "but, I already know the answer so I will answer your questions. I am Lord Tazaki, Varikan's former apprentice."

Skeptical Ben asked, "Former? How long ago was this? I don't remember you."

Laughing he said "far before your time young one. Ol' Var thought I was plotting to assassinate him and take over. Oh, but he was all to wrong. If I wanted him dead I would just hirer someone else to do the dirty work, then take credit for it. Ahahaha! It's not like he could defend himself anyway! Besides I really wanted to be a baker anyway!"

"Really?"

"No."

"Ok…." Ben said very confused. "Then why are you here?"

" I came to scrape up anything Var left, then track him, kill him, become the next Sith Lord!"

"Well, have you found anything?" Jan said impatiently.

Tazaki smiled, "Infact I have…."


	6. Chapter 21 and 22

Tazaki led the couple into the tech room.

"If I know Var, he probably didn't delete or disintegrate the security videos."

Jen had to jog to keep up with his stride, "Was he really that careless?"

Tazaki shrugged, "Well, it depends on the mission, and time, if he was in a rush. Then well Ben wasn't there to clean up after him. So, let's take a look."

While they where searching the couple explained their story. Tazaki was quiet, not asking many questions. He could tell how much it upset them. At that point he felt something he had not felt in a log time. Jen began to tear up and Ben comforted her.

Love……….

I am the Dark Jedi Tazaki. I have nothing left.

_The village burned. Corpses littered the streets, blood turning the dirt street, moments ago charred black, to mud. Smoke clouded the night sky as the flames sent horrible shadows across my face._

_All gone._

_They were all gone._

_Mother and father… gone._

_It was all my fault._

_I… I just wanted them to stop shooting._

_They had come, demanding something. In their armor they looked like monsters. No one on our planet had anything like it. We hardly ever saw starships. But these soldiers carried new weapons. They weren't like our rifles. They fired light. At first I admired them. Strong and powerful, like I wanted to be. Like I knew I would be. Then they told us that the men had to go with them._

_Enlistment, they called it._

_No one wanted to go, the mayor refused. Why not? It was fine to not go. I didn't want dad to go._

_The men in armor disagreed._

_They were going to take recruits by force if necessary._

_Some of the adults got angry, they tried to fight against the men in armor._

_They didn't have a chance._

_A giant tank came from the sky, and everyone gave up. But it was too late. The men in armor wanted to make an example of us._

_They shot dad._

_They shot a lot of people. They were shooting and shooting and shooting…_

_I had to stop it._

_Somehow I ended up here. In the street. Everyone's dead around me. I know I did it. I blew up the tank. I reached out and saw the energy of the tank and I squished it. I just… squished it. And then everything went boom._

As I walk outside the burning hulk of a temple I need to stop.

_He came. He kept smiling and talking about how strong some force was about me. I didn't care. Talking didn't matter then. Everything was gone. Boom. I had killed my city. The man kept telling me how great I could be, how strong I was. But he was wrong. I wasn't strong. I killed them all. I killed mom. _

_He showed me how to use the Force. At first he was excited, but he eventually became confused. He used big words that I couldn't understand. But it didn't matter to me. All that mattered was that he took me away from that planet._

_He trained me._

_He showed me how to control the endless power flowing through everything. He would never believe me when I told him how I destroyed the village, though. He never understood that about me. He never could replace mom and dad. He was a teacher, nothing more. Eventually I found out that the limitations he told me about the Force were lies. He explained lightsaber combat and how important it was, but when I asked why he didn't use ten lightsabers when he could easily control them with the Force, he just chuckled and passed it off as a child's fancy._

_But I wasn't a child. I had killed. I was getting older._

_When he taught me how to move objects in the Force I asked why I didn't just crush a person instead of throwing them into a wall. Or just place enough pressure to snap their spine. Or crush their heart._

_He told me it was impossible to do that. The Force wasn't a precision instrument, he said._

_Well, he was wrong. Or a liar. It didn't matter. I proved him wrong. _

My ship was coming through the atmosphere as another explosion rocked the peak where I stood. The Jedi would never use this temple again. For some reason, though, I realized that something was wrong.

_It got boring, after a while. Fighting the endless hordes my Master would throw at me. I aged, year after year, gaining in strength and knowledge. I proved to myself, but never to Master, that I could fight with lightsabers in the air. I could have pinpoint precision with the Force. In fact, I found it difficult to do any wide range Force abilities. _

_Master began to lose patience with me when I stopped making progress with Force Lightning. I could produce a single bolt for an instant. It would kill a rancor, but it wasn't good enough for Master. I could fling anything the size of a human at speeds unthinkable, but Master only cared that I couldn't lift a starship. Whenever I tried I would tear pieces of it off instead._

_The Force, he said, is a sword to wield. The Force I know is a scalpel, a precision instrument that I can use however I choose._

_So he made me fight. It was my one strong suit, according to him. I think he wanted me dead, but didn't have the guts to come out and kill me. Instead he made me fight a new foe every day. Some were weak minded creatures, easily killed. Some were more dangerous. One time he had me fight a thing called a Jedi. I wasn't prepared. I nearly lost my arm in that fight. Apparently others could use the Force. But for all his skill, he could not match my ability._

_He doesn't know it, but all this stuff he's feeding me about strength and anger, I don't give a damn. What does it matter, really? Anger? Hate? I felt that as I killed my village. They're just emotions for the weak who can't do anything about anything. Love? How does that help me win?_

A small cry was coming from behind me. A girl, I could tell. In pain. I recognized the sound. I had heard it often. I spun just as my ship was coming into view. The girl had lost an arm at the shoulder, but was still able to stumble out of the wreckage of the Jedi temple. She was young, probably as young as they come. Four, maybe five. She was crying, but I knew it was not out of pain. Everyone she knew was dead. I had killed them. And she was dieing as well, would bleed to death in hours if nothing was done about it.

_Love. I wish it was simply a biological function of sentient beings. Then I could move on. But no. It isn't. I should have avoided it. I should have run, as Master instructed. It turned out he was right about this when he was wrong about so many other things. Her name doesn't matter. She was forbidden fruit, a star among black holes, a Jedi._

_She was right and yet so very wrong._

_It was a simple infiltration. Master had upgraded me from gladiator to assassin. I now fought every day to eliminate the poor fools who angered someone with enough power and money to hire my master. The bastard. He ineptly wields the Force like a cudgel and then has the gall to call himself a Lord, a lord who does the work of a bounty hunter. Someone's whim was to eliminate a planet on the edge of known space by throwing it from a peaceful state into a chaotic war zone. A target lacking any significance or glory. No challenge for me. That's all my life was, really. A challenge. The next assignment was always Master challenging me, trying to make me fail. And every time I came back alive it was like throwing it all back in his face. With every 'Yes Master' both of us knew I was really saying that I won that match, and I'll win this game._

_That's what it was. A game. Me versus Master with my life on the line._

_She was a diplomat of sorts. The only Jedi on the planet. She was in my way. Master had not set a time limit, so I decided to enjoy myself. Normally I do not engage in comforts such as rich food and drink, or entertainment. But I forced myself to blend in with the crowd as I did my mission. I observed the ruler of the planet, and his only guard, the Jedi._

_She was powerful, yet just. Kind, yet wise. She was beautiful. She was an advisor of the highest order and I never saw her give advice incorrectly. I was curious about her, attracted to her. We met, we talked, we dined. She had no idea who or what I was. I was just a businessman from off-world to her. I met her every day, we discussed things I had never thought about. She made me question my life, my Master. I didn't like it._

_I laughed. I laughed when I was with her. I hadn't laughed in the fifteen years I had lived since the day I had killed my entire city with an explosion. She made me laugh, and cry. She brought emotions back to the surface._

_I Loved her._

_And she loved me._

_One night she asked why I had stayed for months on a business trip. I told her the truth._

_It was for her._

_She told me that it was impossible. She was Jedi. But I could see what she truly thought. What we both wanted._

_It was then that I made a fatal mistake._

_I tried to get her to join me._

"Why?" The little girl said with a sob. "Why did you do this?"

"Why?" I asked myself. "I was told to."

_I should have just kept quiet. No. I should have done nothing. Or done my job earlier, before I had fallen in love. She cried as she told me I had to leave. Told me not to do it, that she would fight me if she had to. But I couldn't turn back. And there was no way else but forward. She warned the monarch about me. I was nearly arrested. I was put on a shoot on sight list. The monarch was put under twenty-four hour guard. It made my job much harder. When I finally killed the man, she was there. She watched me cut the man in half with a lightsaber I wasn't even holding but had used the Force to float behind him without anyone noticing. She looked so full of despair that I later found out I had been crying as well._

_She tried to fight me. I fought back. I only wanted to disarm her, but it all went wrong. Her lightsaber exploded as I cut it, disintegrating her arm and part of her chest. She was dying before I could comprehend what had happened. I collapsed next to her in shock. I still remember what she said to me as she died there in my arms._

"_I love you."_

_I couldn't answer her. Instead I ended her pain by instantly crushing her brain._

_Love? Love is something that can fuel the Force. Whether you fuel it with Hate or Love, it doesn't matter. I detest them both. I choose another path. The path of anger._

"But it you were told to… why?"

"It doesn't matter, little girl."

"What doesn't matter? THIS DOESN'T MATTER? My friends are dead! Everyone I ever knew… dead…"  
She collapsed to her knees. How she was still able to talk I would never know.

"Life is like that, girl. One moment your life looks like it will be fine… the next…"

"No! It's not supposed to be like that. YOU made it like that."

"It's a habit, I guess."

"You… why are you like this?"

"Like what?"

"So… out of it. Uncaring."

"Caring? Why care when it'll all go away anyway?"

"Because… that's all that life is…"  
She collapsed into the snow, her life quickly bleeding away. I knew she was right. My life had been empty for forty years. Forty years of endless tasks by my Master who was weaker then me, all because I had nothing else to do.

The ships ramp opened and I walked on with the girl in my arms. A message flashed on the view screen of my ship as I left the girl to my medical droid.

**Is the mission accomplished?**

I smiled my first smile in years as I typed a response to the man I had called Master for forty years.

**I quit. Sleep with both eyes open.**

I laughed aloud to the stars as I entered hyperspace. I would never go back to that bastard. I wouldn't hunt him down. He had helped me be strong. No reason to punish him for his ignorance. But now he would be a little more paranoid.

Funny.

I was done playing his game. It was time to start my own.

"Tazaki?" Jen said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, must have dozed off, dreaming about those baked goods I've missed out on."

Jen could feel the pain he had gone through, was still going through.

Chapter 22

Searching, searching, searching. Nothing. They had been looking for hours; luckily Ben and Tazaki knew all the pass codes.

"See, I told you he was in too much of a rush to get rid of some of this."

Jen was dozing off, but trying to stay awake, her eyes slowing growing red with anger. (This is just what he wanted, perfect.)

"Honey," Ben noticed her snoozing "why don't you get some rest? Believe me you'll know when we find something."

"But you can still use me down here" she pleaded

"Not if you're dosing off." He insisted.

"We'll wake you if we find something" There new friend agreed.

Ben pulled her into a hug and they kissed. As the young mother made her way to the elevator she turned and said,

"Thank you, Thank you so much for helping us."

"Your welcome. It gives me something to do while making Var paranoid at the same time."

Jen smiled as she got into the lift and blew a kiss to Ben. The doors hissed shut and rose three levels to her chamber. There was about five second of silence before,

"Well, long time no see." Ben said shaking Tazaki's hand

"Likewise, say, any reason you're keeping this from your girl?"

"Yes, I'll explain later."

Tazaki shrugged "Fair enough/"

"So, what have you found? And don't tell me nothing because I can sense something."

"Here" Tazaki said clicking on the screen. "Everything you've ever wanted to know about your sweetheart."

"Files and files….this is sickening." Ben's eyes widened as he read over the files.

"He was obsessed with finding her." Tazaki almost said in a whisper

"But why? Why her, she is well versed in the Jedi arts. But there are others more venerable to the dark side." Ben questioned these thoughts and files and his former Master's sanity

"It's in her DNA."

"What is? What in the Force does she have that he wants?" Ben slammed his fists on the table.

"Power"

"Power?"

"Her parents where Jedi, no?" Tazaki began pulling up another screen

"Yes, her father was even a Master on the Council."

"Look, here's her vital record, see the DNA strands."

"Ben began to put the pieces together "and he couldn't get to her so he took Kal."

"Hoping she would sacrifice herself to the Darkside in exchange for her daughter." Taz finished Ben's statement

They looked thought the files before Ben realized something dreadful.

"No, oh, no."

"What don't tell me your parents were Jedi too?"

"It is assumed," Ben began looking for a first aid kit, "I never knew my parents, but because of my midichlorian count. We can only guess."

"But, that would make Kal pure force sensitive," Taz sighed "here, let's test your blood with Jen's"

Ben drew some blood from his fingertip and inserted the card into the computer.

Taz began looking around, "He doesn't have a file on Kal yet….but let's try this out."

Tazaki began typing, taking apart Jen's DNA and combining it with Ben's.

"Wow, just wow." Said a voice.

"Xip," Tazaki scolded, "I asked you to stay on the ship."

"Yeah, well, it's kinda boring."

The girl was young, mid-teens. She had a fiery spirit and the hair to match. Her robotic arm glistened against the computer screen.

" Xip, you sure have grown" Ben said giving the girl a hug

"And you have gotten yourself into a mess." She stuck her tongue out at him. " So where is this wife of yours?"

"She's getting some needed rest Padawan," Taz continued," which I also suggest you so also. We have a long day tomorrow."

Reluctantly, " Yes Master," turning she said " By Ben"

Skipping half way to the ship she turned back to wave, Ben waved back.

"Well, she's Turing out well."

" A little to much like myself for my liking." Her master said

Slamming his hand on the desk. Ben exclaimed, "It's finished…..damn,damn,damn,damn."

Tazaki stared at the screen in amazement, "She's perfect. The perfect force user." He put a hand on Ben's shoulder. " Don't worry Ben, as far as we know Var doesn't have a clue."

"Tazaki, let's just get some sleep, it's going to be a crazy day tomorrow." The beeping of the computer stopped him.

Beep,beep,beep,beep.

"Joans here. That'll make Jen'ti-an Happy."


	7. Chapter 23 and 24

Jen'ti An woke up early to find all the data on the computer. She was angry, no, more than angry, furious. *He's been tracking me since she was a child. Freak.*

"Jen?" a filmier voice called out.

"Joan! Oh, I'm so happy you could make it." She threw her arms around her and they hugged. It had been over a year since they had seen each other, due to Joan's work in the outer rim.

"Well, any updates since last night?" Joan asked

"there is this, the boys found it last night." She pointed to the screen with her files.

"Wow, Var sure was busy."

"We better get to the ships, Ben loaded all this data to his MD so we can check it out while flying."

As they began walking to the loading dock, Jen continued "Tazaki thinks he found Varikan's last cordinance, so after we re-fuel, we'll take off."

"Are we taking all three ships?" Joan asked, headed to her own.

"No, we're only using Tazaki's. We know for sure Var doesn't have some sort of tracking device on his ship. Plus he has escape pods and speeders on board."

"and we are just leaving our ships here?" Joan said skeptically

"Yes," Jen said, very sure of herself. "we contacted the Jedi council, they are going to take over this station and put it to good use. Our ships will be safe."

Ben ran onto the platform. "Hi sweetie! *kisses Jen* Master chi is recovering slowly, but he is doing much better." He turned to Joan and shook her hand. "Joan, good to see you again."

Joan, who did not approve of the relationship, knew he was a good man and knew he made Jen happy.

"Hello Ben, are we ready to leave?"

"Ready when you are!" Yelled Xip from the cockpit.

Surprised Jen asked "Who's that?"

"Tazaki's Padawan," he answered but Joan looked at him very confused. "It's a long story, I'll explain later."

They collected their belongings and took off.

Jen walked around and admired Tazaki's ship.

"Nice ship you got here." She said

"Thanks," Tazaki said, setting up a little straighter. "I built it myself."

Xip nudged him.

"I mean, modified it."

Xip looked approving to him.

"Xip has helped too, she's quite a mechanic herself."

She blushed a little as her master complemented her. "but that's not the only reason I keep her around. She has a keen sence of danger. Sometimes she can detect it parsecs away."

As they jumped into hyperspace, little Xip had Déjà vu.

"_But Mathster, something's wrong. I know it is."_

"_Now, now, I'm sure it's nothing . I can't sense anything and neither can the Council. Come now. Cheer up. Let's work on that ship._

_He took my hand and led us to the ship yard. The ship was a beauty. The first of her kind and sadly the last. As we worked under the "Barnabus." The roof started shaking. _

"_Mathster?"_

_BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM, through the windows I watched all the buildings in the Jedi Temple fall. I rolled out from under the ship, but my Master was stuck. _

" _GO, XIP! Run!"_

"_No Mathster." I yelled, and reached for him underneath. His face was straining, rolls of sweat across his face, he knew this was the end. I tried to pull him with the Force._

"_Go Xip!"_

_SNAP_

_The ship fell_

_The ceiling fell_

_And the next thing I remember was crawling out of the rubble. Tazaki resqued me._

Beepbeepbeepbeep

Comeing back to her senses, Xip pulled the ship out of hyperdrive and began navigating through an asteroid field. Joan began looking o=ver the downloaded files.

"He was looking for you, searching, tracking."

"But I don't understand why." Jen was still baffled by the whole thing.

"Well, you do look just like her."

"Her?"

"Joan sighed, ": I was there Jen, all those years ago when Var left us," Jen stopped typing and listened to her cousin. " He had a sweet heart, and through his anger with Master Chi, he accidently killed her." Joan was a little uneasy as she continued. "and , you look just like her."

"That's why he didn't kill me," Jen began remembering that day, "back when he killed my village…..wait….the boy."

Jen ran to the cockpit and burst in the door.

"You," she startled Tazaki, "You where there when my village was destroyed." There was anger in her voice, but not all intended to the ex-sith. She knew it wasn't all his fault. He was just obeying, following orders. That's why he left isn't it?

"Yes Jen I was there, I helped destroy your village." He held his arms out. "I am sorry"

A tear fell down her cheek as she reached out for him.

"I am very sorry." He whispered

She returned his hug, "I forgive you."

In another ship, not far in the distance sat an Ithorian. He wasn't sorry for what he had done, for what he was going to do. He had betrayed his friends long ago and never looked back. He was a bounty hunter, but he only hunted one thing…….Jedi

--

Ka'lina began to get curious, where were her parents? Varikan's answers did not please her, something had to be up. She was smart and quick and her Master enjoyed their training sessions everyday, because she never disappointed. Her skills exceeded all his expectations. Today was going to be a test. A ship was approaching and they were going to board it taking no prisoners.

"Uncle Var, there's some unidentifiable ship approaching." Kal said a little frightened.

"Then we'd better take a look." Smiling he said, "Bring your lightsaber."

Three spice traders, trying to make a living across the galaxy were killed mercilessly that day.

"She got her first battle scars in the attack.

"Don't worry apprentice, those bounty hunters got what they deserved."

Kal had never killed a fly in her short life, this was a strange feeling. In some ways she liked it, in others not so much. She was far too young for this training. No one so young had ever had been trained in the Sith Arts. Her eyes where the color of a sunset on Tatooine.

There was something wrong. And she was determined to find out what.

As Var banged her wounds he reassured her concerns.

*curious, very curious.* He thought taking some of Kal's blood and imputing it into the computer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 25

*beep-boop-bo-beep* (I don't think you are doing that right, doesn't the red cord connect to the green one?) Spoke M.A.K., a Multi-tasking, Android, K edition, and long time companion to Dismas.

"shut up MAK, Yes I know what I'm doing." Dismas said impatiently.

*boop-bop- beep-beep" (I beg to differ meat bag)

Dismas kicks MAK to the opposite side of the cockpit. *WEEEEOOOO*

"There, the power is back." Dismas had unfortunately ran into a set of traps laid out for tresspassers that shut off his ships power leaving it motionless in the nights sky.

"Do you still have the ships position?" Grabbing a glass of java juice he sat back in his seat very relaxed.

"Bee-bop" (Of course I do)

"Good, let's go take down more space scum." The computer lit up and began to reboot.

"bebop-bee-boop"

"No, I don't want any of your rainbow sticks" He said to the Droid as the ship began moving once again through the stars.

"WAAAHHHHOOOO"

M.A.K beeped happily and rolled down to the supply room. Dismas shook his head and carefully guided his ship without setting off any more traps. His radar blinked back on and picked up a few ships in the distance.

"Just a little closer…..closer….hmmmm" *whats this?* he thought. It was a strange ship, something he had never seen before. "M.A.K., set the scanners on that ship, see if there are any Force users."

-

"There is a ship in the distance Master," Xip reported.

"Keep watch on it Xip, They might just be passing by." Taz began to walk out of the room. She gave him a look and he knew that was not true.

"Alright then, just keep an eye on it. Let me know what you sense as soon as possible."

Tazaki headed down to the main room where Joan, Jen and Ben where coming up with a plan. "There's a ship approaching on the radar and Xip doesn't like the looks of it."

-

Var was busy in the lab when the ship lost power, throwing him against the computer as it stopped abruptly.

"KAL!?!" he yelled to a very frightened girl. She didn't know what was going on and her master had never used that tone of voice before.

"I don't know whats going on Master, everything just stopped. I'll turn on the emergency lights and open the stairway hatches." As she spoke she noticed a ship headed right towards them.

"uuuaahhhhhh Master, theres a ship headed toward us."

Grumbling, for a great portion of his vials had broken, leaving a strange goo mix on the floor. Varikan headed up to the cockpit.

--

"Master!"

--

"MASTER!"

--

"Beep-bo-beep."

--

"Stop the ship Xip, go hide behind that meteor, Now!! Maybe they haven't detected us." Taz said franticly, he wasn't expecting this. He sat down in the captians chair and helped her with the levers…."Xip??" "XIP!!"

The girl had blacked out, slumping in her chair.

"Oh death sticks…..Help! I need some help up here." He maneuvered the ship and landed it on a large rock. Jen and Joan ran up franticly.

"Whats going on Taz?"

"Get Xip, she's passed out, take her down the medical room. Please, make sure she's safe. There's something out there, something disastrous."

The women carried her down as Ben showed up.

"Taz, what's going on."

"I honestly don't know old friend, I just don't know."

-

"Hahaha, there are force users. Good job M.A.K."

"Boop, beep, boop" ( yes, thank you, hold your applause.)

"Prepare to board the ship." Dismas grinned, more Jedi to capture, more money for him.

"Beepop-bebep" (Ready to stun the engines sir)

"Alright, let's do this."

The ships engines roared as the stun device was set out.

"Got it"

Slowly the bounty hunter's ship loomed closer on the smaller transporter until it magnetized the ships together.

"Alright M.A.K, lets go meet our new friends."

"beep" (hahaha)

-

"It doesn't look good Ben." Taz was all in a jumble. His padawan was passed out, something gloomed over them. And this ship stopped moving. He began flipping switches and pushing the emergency buttons.

"What happened to Xip?" he said very worried.

"Foreshadowing, she saw something terrible, and I'm guessing this is it….Oh, no"

"Why aren't we moving Taz??"

Pointing at the ship in front of them, "That's why Ben, That's why.

-


End file.
